Up In Pictures
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: Pictures say a thousand words....but these certain pictures hold secrets...
1. Default Chapter

Picture  
  
1: a design or representation made by various means (as painting, drawing, or photography) 2: a description so vivid or graphic as to suggest a mental image or give an accurate idea of something  
  
Pictures. Pictures tell it all. They tell the past, the present, and help you out in the future. Pictures are something everyone cherish and love. Silly pictures, serious pictures, even bad pictures. Pictures that give clues, pictures that were never meant to be taken. Without pictures history wouldn't be the way it is. Sure, we'd still have information but we'd have no idea how to "picture" things.  
  
You know mothers love to take pictures. You could come home with a yearbook picture, zits covering your face and your eyes squinted and she'd still think it was the best thing you have ever seen. Moms, the mystery of their ways will never be discovered. ~~~  
  
Bosco walked into the 55th precinct at 2:45 and was greeted by Sergeant Cruz. Many authorities were gathered around the front desk, their heads held low as the Captain spoke to all of them. Bosco stood behind Cruz wondering what was going on.  
  
He whispered quietly in her ear, "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing Boscorelli, go get dressed for 55 David, I don't need you today." She kept her glance in front of her, not even glancing back at the now pissed off cop. He walked slowly up the stairs to the locker room where he was greeted by Faith. She wasn't happy to see him.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were working with Cruz."  
  
"Unfortunately I'm stuck here." He sat down on the bench and took his shirt off, exposing his defined chest. Faith stared down at him but turned away quickly, not wanting to get caught up in his attractiveness.  
  
"This day is going to be fun." Faith slammed her locker door shut and walked out, dreading Bosco's negative attitude but looking forward to actually getting to be with him. Deep down she didn't want him and her to split up but her pride wouldn't allow her to say that. ~~~  
  
Swersky's face was grim as he stood behind his podium in roll call. Bosco knew something was going on but he had no idea what. He scratched his temple and stared at Faith who also was confused.  
  
"Quiet down people, quiet down!" Swersky banged his wrist hard on the wood of the podium causing a loud vibration. "We have some serious business to talk about today, I'd appreciate if you'd be quiet and listen up."  
  
Bosco sniffed hard. Swersky was hardly ever this strict at roll call so something must have really happened.  
  
"Two cops from the 11 to 7 shift were murdered last night. They were Steven Adams and Larry Lorence. They were making a routine traffic stop and were ambushed. As of right now we have no idea who it could possibly be or why it happened. We just want to let all of you know that you need to keep your eyes open. We don't know if they are targeting cops but just to be safe assume that they are. We need all of you to stay safe, we can't lose anymore-good men and women. Dismissed."  
  
Bosco stayed seated for a moment. Faith approached him. "We gonna get going or are you just gonna sit here all day?" ~~~  
  
Bosco took a long sip of his coffee and watched as two runners jogged past. The warm liquid burned his throat as it went down. He coughed slightly, his thoughts turning to the two cops from the late night shift.  
  
"You think those two cop murders last night have anything to do with us?" Bosco didn't take his eyes off of the joggers as he waited for Faith to respond.  
  
"As in, a murderer targeting cops or us in particular?"  
  
"As in all cops."  
  
"I don't know, guess we'll have to see. Hopefully they'll catch whoever did it before anything else happens." Their conversation seemed awkward after the fight they had had the other night about getting new partners. Faith just didn't feel the same around him. ~~~  
  
5-5 Charlie, respond to 134 Riverdale, possible DOA. EMS has been notified."  
  
Sully queued his radio, "10-4, 1-3-4 Riverdale."  
  
They pulled up on scene and noticed two cops laying in their own pull of blood. It was Johnson and Hudson, two cops from the 45th precinct. Sully stood over them and felt his stomach sink.  
  
"Sul, who are they?" Davis stared down at them, his heart racing out of his chest.  
  
"Two guys from the 45th." He watched the street as Adam 5-5 pulled on scene. Kim and Doc exited the rig, bags in hand. Kim kneeled down beside Hudson and checked his pulse.  
  
"No pulse. I think he's gone. He's rigored." Kim glanced back down at the body and noticed a piece of paper pried between the cops middle and index finger. "Sully, you might wanna look at this." Kim pointed down at the paper that had a few bloodstains on it.  
  
Sully crouched down, but did not touch the evidence. "I can't tell what it is. We have to leave this for the detective." ~~~  
  
Sully entered Swersky's office. He wanted to break the news to Lieu, even though he probably already knew.  
  
"Lieu, two cops from the 45th got hit today. Johnson and Hudson. The detectives found a picture of a little boy on one of the bodies. We don't know if it has anything to do with Hudson but we'll ask the family if the little boy is in their family."  
  
Swersky nodded. "Yeah, they found a picture of a boy on the two cops from last night too. Hopefully we'll find a tie in on these pictures and it'll give us some hints. We gotta get whoever this is, it really has me worried."  
  
"Me too Lieu."  
  
"Tell Bosco and Faith about this, they need to know to. I think Bosco played ball with Johnson."  
  
"Will do Lieu." Sully shut the door and sighed, hating to break the news that more brother's in blue had been killed. It was always a hard thing losing one of your own. ~~~  
  
Sully walked in the locker room Sully, noticing the silence between the two younger officers before him. He placed his hat in his locker and turned to face Bosco, who was buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Something on your mind Sul?" Bosco turned and grabbed his baseball cap and placed it on his head, bending the brim slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to both of you." Sully slowly sat down in a chair and sighed, his stomach feeling queasy as he tried to find the words to tell them.  
  
Bosco's smile turned to a frown as he watched Sully. "Are you okay?" His face showed concern as he waited.  
  
"No. Bosco, you play ball with Kevin Johnson right?"  
  
"Yeah, that and he's a beer buddy. What's going on?"  
  
Sully ran his hand over his hair. "Him and his partner Hudson were killed today."  
  
Bosco leaned against the metal lockers, the room fell completely silent. "I'm assuming its linked to the other two right?" Bosco replied in a small whisper while looking back at Faith who was speechless.  
  
"Yeah, it is. At both murder scenes they found a picture of a young boy. They don't know if it is the same boy or if the boy has something to do with the person murdered, but they are checking with the families to see what is going on with it. Swersky wanted me to tell you guys so you could be ready for anything. He's targeting us in this area."  
  
"Thanks Sully." Faith patted his arm.  
  
"No problem. I gotta get outta here. You guys stay safe."  
  
"See ya Sul." Bosco turned towards Faith. "It's official, we have a cop killer on our hands."  
  
"Goodnight Boz. Stay safe." She walked out, not even waiting for a reply. It was just too awkward to be around him, they weren't even supposed to be working together right now. ~~~  
  
Bosco walked out into the parking lot, the cold night air brushing at him causing him to shiver slightly. He noticed Cruz walking towards him, a fake smile creeping across her face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Bosco nodded and continued to walk towards his car.  
  
"You wanna come by the house tonight?" Cruz's voice squeaked as she stared back at him.  
  
"No." Bosco shook his head no and sighed.  
  
"No?" Cruz arched her eyebrow, frowning slightly.  
  
"No, I don't wanna come by. I've had quite a day and I don't feel like seeing you right now."  
  
"That's a first." Cruz mumbled while beginning to walk away.  
  
"You didn't have a use for me earlier today, why now? Because you need a good lay, is that it? I'm not into being used. Maybe you are but I'm not." He pointed at his chest and walked away quickly, feeling good about telling her off. ~~~  
  
Detective Larson, the head homicide detective on the cop killer case, looked over the pictures from the two crime scenes. He scratched his temple as he thought about why the murderer was leaving such clues behind. He stared down at the two pictures of the small boy. He noticed that it was in fact the same child.  
  
How did this child tie into these cop murders? That was a question that NEEDED to be answered, and quickly. 


	2. Chapter Two

Bosco took a long drink of beer as he stared at his mother wiping down the bar. He looked at some pictures she had up of him and Mikey back when they were little. Back when Bosco was about 8 and Mikey was 6. They were both holding small fishing poles and Bosco was carrying a small perch in a net.   
  
He remembered that day, how great it felt to go up to northern New York and spend a day fishing. He felt on top of the world when he had caught that fish, and the memory still stayed with him.  
  
"It's funny what pictures can do." Rose lit a cigarette and directed her eyes to where Bosco's stare had been for quite awhile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was just saying, it's funny how pictures can bring back so much." She exhaled the white smoke.  
  
Bosco nodded and took a quick drink of bourbon that was recently brought to him.   
  
"Something wrong Maurice, you usually don't drink this much?"  
  
He shook his head no. "I just felt like drinking tonight."  
  
"Bull. You can tell me." She sat down across from him.  
  
"I can't tell you, it'll worry you too much. I gotta get going, I need some sleep." He kissed her on the cheek and began to walk out, when he was interrupted by her voice once again.  
  
"You have me worried by not telling me what is wrong."  
  
He sighed. "Just watch the news tonight, you'll see what has me bothered." After that comment he walked out, his eyes peeled for any suspicious activities around him.  
~~~~  
  
Faith walked into the house the next day, hoping for some reason that she'd get to work with Bosco. She wanted to rekindle things that had happened. All of the violence happening within the department had her worried and she didn't want anything to happen to him. She smiled at Swersky as she walked past. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw Cruz walking towards her.  
  
"What's up with Bosco?" Cruz's snarl was so clear in Faith's mind. It was like a violent picture painted by a talented artist.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"He's been short with me lately."   
  
Faith smiled slightly. "Maybe he's learning what the rest of us already know." She walked away, not even waiting for a response from the so-called sergeant that had already caused enough trouble.  
Faith smiled to herself as she entered the locker room, happy about what she had said. She noticed Bosco already changing and approached him.  
  
"You okay?" Her face showed concern for him.  
  
"Suddenly you care?" He didn't look up from his boots.  
  
"Boz, look, I'm sick of fighting with you. All of this violence and stuff has had me thinking. I don't want something to happen to one of us, especially if we are fighting. Never leave each other angry, that's the way it should be."   
  
Bosco leaned back, his eyes tired and red from the sleepless night before. "Never leave each other angry. Faith, I was never really angry with you. You know how I am, saying stuff I don't mean. It's just my way of venting."  
  
She placed her purse in her locker. "Yeah, I know how you are. Just like you know how I am."  
  
"That's why I never left angry Faith. You are my best friend, always." He spoke in almost a whisper as he finished zipping up his pants.  
  
"You too Boz." She smiled, feeling relieved about how the conversation went.  
~~~  
  
On the way to the RMP Cruz who had the same, negative look across her face greeted them.   
  
"Boscorelli, you are working with me today."  
  
Bosco stopped. "No, I'm dressed for 55 David."  
  
"You don't wanna work with me?" Her voice squeaked and she smiled her arrogant smile.  
  
"No. See you later."   
~~~  
  
"So, why didn't you wanna work with Cruz today?" Faith leaned against the car while Bosco took a long drink from his water bottle.  
  
"She can't be trusted. Besides, I like it out here in the squad better. Anti crime was fun, but you know Cruz."  
  
"Yeah I do."   
  
"All units available, we have a 10-13, one officer down, 8-7-4, Arthur and 123rd."  
  
Bosco's stomach sank as the words echoed in his ear. "55 David, 10-4."  
~~~  
They pulled up on scene. 55 Edward and 55 Boy had already responded with Carlos and Alex working. Bosco peaked over, trying to catch a glimpse of the fallen officer. He couldn't see the face, just the body. He looked at Lieutenant Swersky who came to pull him away.  
  
"Bosco, get away."  
  
"Who is it Lieu?"  
  
Swersky looked at the ground, then back up at Bosco and Faith. "It's Sullivan. They already took Davis in, he just had some glass pieces in his arm.   
  
Bosco felt nauseous. He stared at Faith who had tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"God, let him be okay." Bosco whispered as he stared at the onlookers who watched as if it was a sideshow in a circus.  
~~~  
  
They followed the ambulance to Angel of Mercy. Bosco waited in the car as they wheeled the stretcher in through the ER doors.   
  
"He'll be okay Boz. Sully's strong."  
  
Bosco nodded and exited the car.  
  
He approached Carlos in the ER. "Well, how is he?"  
  
Carlos looked up from his report. "He was hit in the abdomen. We aren't sure if it hit major arteries but they are taking him up to surgery right now. I'm just glad he made it this far." Carlos closed his report and walked away.  
~~~  
  
Swersky entered Detective Larson's office not long after the accident with Sully. He sat down across from him, his eyes full of questions as Larson looked up from scattered papers in front of him.  
  
"Can I help you Lieutenant?"  
  
Sully sighed. "Uh, there was another picture left at this scene too, right?"  
  
"Right." Larson handed him the picture. "So far none of the families of the victims know who the kid is. He isn't any relation to any of them."  
  
"It's the same kid?"  
  
"Yeah." He hand Swersky the other two pictures. "And it seems to me that the kid is getting older with every picture we receive. I just can't seem to figure out why this person keeps leaving pictures of the same kid at every scene."  
  
Swersky looked over the pictures. Something about the eyes of the kid made him recognize him.   
  
"Maybe this killer is sending a message?"  
  
Larson leaned back in his chair, causing it to squeak slightly. "But what kind of message?"  
~~~  
  
After work Davis, Bosco, and Faith all went up to Sully's room. Proctor was there, checking vitals and looking over charts.  
  
"Hey guys. He's in a mild coma right now. As of right now he's doing well. If he makes it through the night he'll be okay. These next 7 hours are vital though." She jotted down some things on a clipboard and left, leaving them alone with the fallen officer.  
  
Davis stood over his partner and friend, tears soaking his cheeks. "Sul, stay strong. You'll get past this."  
  
"How's your arm feeling?" Faith looked out the window into the city, enjoying the New York skyline.  
  
"I took 5 stitches. It hurts but I'm fine."  
  
"Why are you so quiet Boz?" Faith didn't take her eyes away from the window as she waited for him to respond.  
  
"I'm just thinking about how I wanna catch this asshole and end all of our worries right now." 


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning an emergency meeting of the 55th precinct was called. Bosco walked in the roll call room with a doughnut and a cup of coffee in hand and a New York Times Newspaper under his arm. Faith greeted him at her desk where he placed the chocolate covered doughnut in front of her.  
  
"Boz, you eat that."  
  
He raised his hand to his face. "Nah, I've already had about 3. I brought it for you."  
  
She looked up and smiled, happy their relationships was coming around somewhat, even if it still was awkward to be around each other.  
  
Swersky walked in the room slowly and looked around the room at all his officers, excluding Sully. His heart sank but he knew Sully was holding on strong. He banged his hand against the wooden podium at the front of the room and watched as everyone's heads turned to face him.  
  
"Quiet down. We called this meeting to let all of you know that we do have a serial killer targeting cops on the loose. He's killed four and has targeted two, but thank God he didn't kill them. We have no visual on the suspect, we just no he shoots from around street corners and he leaves pictures behind at every scene."  
  
"Pictures of what?" An officer from the back chimed in, his curiosity evident in this investigation.  
  
Swersky sighed. "Of a little boy. We believe it is the same little boy in ever picture, but he's getting older with every picture. We cannot release the pictures at this time due to a media leak, but here as soon as possible we will let you see them."  
  
Bosco took a sip of his warm coffee. "Unbelievalbe. Leaving pictures of little boys? He's a perv now isn't he?"  
  
Swersky continued. "I want all of you to be aware of every situation around you. Watch out for suspicious people, activities, anything you might not like you call in for back up. We can't risk losing anymore lives."  
~~~  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
Bosco stopped in his tracks when he heard the all but too familiar voice of Sergeant Cruz behind him. He turned around slowly and noticed her looking awful, like she was upset about something.  
  
"What?" His tone was flat as he stared back at the person he had grown so annoyed with.  
  
"Why haven't you came by the house lately? What I mean is why have you been avoiding me so much?"  
  
"Cruz, can you take a hint? I want to work with Faith. I don't want to work with you. Our relationship didn't work out. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"  
  
Cruz leaned back against the wall as the harsh words from Bosco registered in her mind. She hesitated then spoke.  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"I gotta get going, Faith is waiting for me in the RMP." He walked away, not even looking back to see how Cruz reacted.  
~~~  
  
Faith put the car into gear and looked at Bosco who was smiling. It was something she hadn't seen him do in quite awhile.  
  
"What are you smiling about Boz?"  
  
"Just had another encounter with Cruz, you know how that can be."  
  
Faith nodded, the harsh memories of them butting heads flashed in front of her eyes.  
  
"I wonder when Swersky will release those pictures to us so we can at least have some kind of clue as to what is going on with the investigation." Bosco's comments interrupted Faith as she thought about the Sergeant she grew to hate more than any other superior she had ever had.  
  
"I agree. I wonder why he is leaving pictures anyway. This is something we've never experienced before, that is for sure."  
  
"All available units, we have a 10-13, shots fired at Eurok and Lawrence, two officers down."  
  
When they arrived on scene detectives swarmed the area leaving absolutely no room for uniforms to get in. Bosco and Faith stood back as they watched the paramedics work on some hopeless victims that were half way dead already. Bosco nodded as he looked around for anyone suspicious looking at this chaotic scene they had been living with for the past few days.  
  
Swersky stopped when he noticed them. "Its Ryan Timothy and Scott Miller. Scott was DOA and Ryan is almost there. You guys get back to the station, I'm calling a meeting."  
~~~  
  
The roll call room was silent as everyone watched Swersky and Detective Larson enter the room, a manila folder in Larson's hand. He placed the folder on the table next to the podium and looked at every officer in the room as if they were doomed already.  
  
"Ryan Timothy and Scott Miller both passed away today. That makes 6 murders and two attempted murders. For those of you who don't know, Officer Sullivan is recovering, but still in critical condition at Mercy." Swersky placed his hat next to some files and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
Larson opened up the folder and took out the 4 pictures collected at each crime scene in the past four days. He placed them on the table, side-by-side and stared down at the smiling boy in all four pictures. It was in fact the same kid in every one; there was no mistaking that.  
  
He spoke quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear him. "We are now releasing the pictures of the boy to you. If anyone recognizes this boy, speak up, it will help this investigation and secure your safety out there when doing your job."  
  
Cops stood up and approached the table, each one clueless as to who the kid was. Bosco and Faith were in the back. As they approached the table Bosco's stomach sank as he stared down at the pictures. His knees grew weak and his palms became cold and clammy.  
  
"Bosco, what's wrong?" Faith's eyes widened as she watched her partner.  
  
Swersky stared at him, confused but interested in what was happening.  
  
"Boscorelli, are you okay?"  
  
Bosco nodded and stood up straight. "Sir, those are pictures of me."  
  
The room grew silent as the words echoed off of the back wall.  
  
"What?" Swersky looked down at the four pictures, now placing it all together. Now he knew why the eyes of the kid looked so familiar. Now he could see Bosco in every picture.   
  
Bosco pointed down at the first picture received. "This is me at 18 months." His index finger shook as he moved to the next picture. "This is me at 2 and a half." He slid his finger across the table as he approached a picture of himself with a basketball under his arm. "This is me at 3." He looked at the last picture. "And this is me at 5."  
  
Swersky stared at Larson; both of them had the same question on there minds. Why was the killer placing pictures of Officer Boscorelli at every scene and how did he get them? 


	4. Chapter Four

Who in the hell could gain access to my pictures? Who was this targeting other cops to get a message out to me? It's all my fault these other cops were injured and killed. I can't believe this is happening, this shouldn't be happening.  
  
Bosco's heart began to race as he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Lieutenant Swersky, Sergeant Cruz, and Faith stood over him as sweat began to pour down his face. He rubbed his eyes and stood up slowly, his knees giving out, causing him to grab the side of the table in front of him.  
  
"Bosco, you okay?" Swersky held his arm as Bosco gained back his composure.  
  
"I'm fine." Only a whisper erupted from his mouth.  
  
"Go home, get some rest. I'd advise you not to stay alone though. This is a dangerous situation, I don't want anything happening to you."   
  
"Lieu, I got nowhere else to go." He nodded his head and stared down at the floor, hating this experience.  
  
Cruz spoke up, "I've got an extra bed at my place, feel free to come over there." She tried to play cool like he hadn't been to her home before.  
  
"Or if not there you know my door is always open." Faith assumed Bosco would take Cruz's offer over hers so she didn't get her hopes up.  
  
"Okay Faith, I'll stay at your place. I don't want to put the kids or Fred out though."   
  
Cruz's eyes widened. "Bosco, you don't want to stay at my place?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You won't put them out Boz, they'd be more than happy to help you out." Faith began to leave and Bosco followed while staring back at Cruz, a snarl forming on her lips as she flicked her hair and walked away. A smile rose on Bosco's lips as he followed Faith out to his car.  
~~~  
  
Faith jingled her keys slightly as she worked with her stubborn lock on her apartment door. She groaned slightly as she tried to get the door open.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay. Ma will always let me stay over there."  
  
"Hush Bosco, I told you once that it is fine. You know where everything is so make yourself at home. I'm gonna go tell Fred I'm home."  
  
Bosco placed his small duffel bag on the floor and looked around her dark apartment. He walked to the couch and sat down, the movement of someone underneath him made him nearly jump through the ceiling.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Bosco looked under him only to find Charlie below, a small smile forming on his face.  
  
"Hey kiddo, what are you doing in here?"  
  
Charlie sat up. "This is my house you know. What are you doing here?"  
  
Faith entered the room with Fred behind her. "Charlie, go to bed. You've gotta be up early tomorrow."  
  
Bosco stood up and nodded at Fred. The awkward tension made Bosco want to scream. "Hey Fred, you sure this is okay?"  
  
Fred ran his hand over his smooth head. "It's fine. I'm gonna go back to bed, hope you don't think I'm being to snooty."  
  
"Nah, not at all." Bosco smiled and sat back down on the couch as he watched Faith take two Mountain Dews out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Sorry, Fred's been sort of a grouch lately. It's nothing personal." Faith opened the can, the crisp liquid foamed out as she slurped it up quickly.  
  
"No bid deal Faith. Thanks for letting me do this."  
  
"No problem. It's what friends are for."  
  
Bosco took a small sip from his drink and set it on the table. "We are friends again right?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Faith, do you think those cops dying and Sully and Davis getting hurt is my fault?" Tears formed in his eyes as the words left his mouth.  
  
"No Bosco. What makes you think that?"  
  
"Obviously whoever this is, is trying to send me some kind of message. He, or she, is trying to tell me something by killing others."  
  
"I get what you are saying but that definitely isn't your fault. It's the killer's fault. Don't blame yourself for this, blame gets you nowhere."  
  
Bosco nodded. She had a way with words but for some reason it was convincing to him. He still felt like he had some part in these murders. His cell phone ring interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He picked up the small phone and pressed 'talk'.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Maurice?" A raspy, male voice was on the other end.  
  
"Who is this?" Bosco sat up; a curious look was obvious as Faith watched him talk.  
  
"Suddenly you are interested. Let's just say you probably don't ever want to meet me."   
  
"What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"I'd say 6 murders are no joke. Maurice Boscorelli, sleep with one eye open." The caller hung up, and that was all that was made out of that conversation. Bosco pushed 'end' and threw the phone down to the floor.  
  
"Who was it Bosco?"  
  
"The person that is doing all of this. We gotta get him Faith. He's gonna kill more if we don't stop him."  
  
"I know Boz, we'll get him. I know we'll get him."  
~~~  
  
I'd say six murders are no joke.  
  
Bosco sat up in bed, forgetting where he was. He stared around the pitch-black room, the only thing he could see was the clock on the VCR. It was 4:45 am. He wiped his face off with his comforter and sighed a heavy sigh. He walked slowly into the kitchen where he drank down to big glasses of water. He sat down on the floor and ran the cold glass over his forehead.  
  
Sleep with one eye open.  
  
He felt like saying, "If I could get any sleep at all." He noticed a shadow in the doorframe of the hallway. He stood up quickly to notice that it was Emily who was half asleep.  
  
"You okay Bosco?" She cocked her head to the side as she turned on a small lamp. Bosco squinted as he stared back at the young girl in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, just was thirsty." He held up the now empty glass and placed it on the end table beside the couch.  
  
"You look like you just got out of the shower, are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Bosco nodded, "I'm fine. Go back to bed." He hopped on the couch and covered up, trying to pretend that everything was okay, even though it wasn't. He listened to her footsteps as she walked back to her room and shut the door. He stared out the apartment window, paranoid of every sound or shadow that he encountered that night.  
~~~  
  
Everyone in the Yokas house was up at 6:45 to shower, eat, and get ready for the day ahead of them. Bosco lay on the couch, still awake from his dream. His eyes were bloodshot and sore from staying awake. He heard Emily and Faith arguing about an outfit, Charlie smacking while eating, and Fred singing in the shower.  
  
"Boz, you want some breakfast? I made extra." Emily stood over him.  
  
"You made breakfast? I'm not so sure I want any if you made it." He smiled up at her, trying to get her to crack a smile.  
  
"Haha, that's a good one Bosco."  
  
"Let's go kids!" Fred yelled from the front door as the kids came slowly towards him. Bosco continued to lie on the couch, his body feeling to weak to even get up. Once they were gone the apartment was silent once more.  
  
"So, how was your first experience in the Yokas home on a school morning?" Faith carefully blew on her coffee as she sat down by Bosco's feet.  
  
"Not as bad as I had pictured it."  
  
Faith stared down at Bosco's bare feet beside her leg and smiled.   
  
Bosco looked down at where Faith's gaze had been for a few moments. "What?"  
  
"I've been your partner for 9 years and I've never really seen your bare feet. Maybe a few times but I never really noticed them."  
  
"What's funny about that?" He sat up quickly, embarrassed that Faith could giggle so much over his feet.  
  
"Nothing. I guess it's a girl thing. How did you sleep?"  
  
"I think I slept about 45 minutes total last night."  
  
"Yeah, I could tell by the way you look." Faith handed him her coffee.  
  
"Faith, we gotta get him as soon as possible, I'm so damn paranoid that I'm gonna go crazy." 


	5. Chapter Five

The phone calls Bosco had received had really been making him jumpy. Every beep, every tone, any small sound seemed to make him jump. Faith stared at him from the passenger side window of the RMP.  
  
"Boz, you okay?"  
  
"Fine." His tone was flat as a car speeding by made him flinch.  
  
"Okay. You gonna stay at my house again tonight or what?"  
  
Bosco sighed. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. This has gotta stop. I'm a mess. I'm not supposed to be a mess." He pointed at his chest and sighed another heavy sigh.  
  
"We'll find out who it is." Faith nodded and stared out of the window.  
  
Bosco's phone ringing caused both Faith and Bosco to jump. He fumbled around and finally gained control of the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" Bosco spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Who's this?" The raspy voice replied back.  
  
"Well, let's see, you called my phone dip shit. Why don't you tell me who this is?" Bosco's sarcasm over took him once more.  
  
"Wow, Boscorelli's getting an attitude. You are going to get a visit from me tonight. I'd advise you to steer clear of anyone else, so they don't get hurt."  
  
Bosco switched the phone to his other ear, his attention caught as he looked out the window of the parked car. "Who the hell are you?" Bosco's voice rose.  
  
"You'll find out tonight." The dial tone rang through Bosco's head. He threw the phone hard against the dashboard and stared at Faith.  
  
"I'm staying at my place tonight Faith."  
  
"What happened Boz?" Faith's voice was a slight whisper. The car was completely silent.  
  
"Nothing."  
~~~  
  
Bosco stared at his watch as he finished up the last report from the day's events. It was 11:15 and for once he actually wanted to stay at work but part of him wanted to see who was doing this to him. He tapped the end of his pen against the desk as he signed his name on the signature line at the bottom of the page.  
  
"All done?" Faith leaned back in her chair as she stacked her papers neatly on her desk.  
  
"Yep, all done." He smiled slightly and clicked his pen.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna come home to my place?"  
  
"I'm sure Faith. I don't want to put you guys in danger."   
~~~  
  
He walked through the dark parking lot of his apartment building; the warm New York air hit him hard. He jingled his keys as he stuck them in his keyhole. His hands were actually shaking.  
  
"C'mon Bosco, everything will be okay." He spoke aloud as he slowly opened his apartment door.  
  
He quickly turned his living room light on and looked around the large room. No one was present so he threw his keys on a small table and relaxed on the couch. He turned the TV on to "America's Most Wanted" but quickly turned it off.  
  
"Just what I need to be watching on a night like this."  
  
He flipped through more channels and finally settled on the movie "Stand By Me." Sometimes it reminded him of his childhood.   
  
His phone ring pierced through his ears. He quickly muted the TV and pressed the "talk" button, shaking as he brought the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" He was anxious to get this conversation going.  
  
"Boz?" Faith's voice was present on the other line.  
  
"Faith, I thought you were someone else." He sighed as he barely turned the TV up.  
  
"Is everything okay over there?"   
  
"Yup, watching a movie."  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."   
  
"I'm fine Faith. Thanks. I gotta get to bed, I'm kinda tired." He hung up the phone and nodded. Faith was such a worrywart but in some ways he was kind of glad she cared. No one ever cared for him like that.  
  
He slowly walked to his bedroom when his phone rang again. He quickly picked up, this time upset.  
  
"Look Faith, I'm okay!"  
  
"This isn't Faith."  
  
The raspy voice made Bosco's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" Bosco quickly locked his door.  
  
"There's no need to do that Bosco. I'm already in your house."  
  
"Where?" That's the only thing Bosco could think to say.  
  
The voice came from behind him, this time not on the phone. "Right here."  
  
Before Bosco could turn around he was quickly hit across the head with a baseball bat. He fell hard to the floor; everything he could see was just a huge blur.  
  
"Time to die Boscorelli."  
  
TBC...... 


	6. Chapter Six

Bosco rolled over but his vision was blurred. All he could see was someone standing over him, but nothing else. He sighed. His body felt weak and he could feel blood gushing from his nose and cheek. He felt another painful blow hit his back. After that he was knocked out, leaving his life in the hands of the intruder.  
  
"Ah hell Boscorelli, this is too much fun. I'll be back tomorrow to finish the job." With that comment he was gone, no clues even left behind to help Bosco out one bit.   
  
The apartment fell silent as Bosco lay there in his own pool of blood.   
~~~  
  
"Faith, get off the phone and come to bed." Fred yelled from the bedroom down that hallway at Faith who was standing in the living room, pacing, as she had the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hush Fred, you'll wake the kids."  
  
"Come to bed, what are you doing?" He walked down the hallway and noticed her staring out the window at the New York skyline.  
  
"Bosco isn't answering his phone." Faith hung up and began to dial his cell phone.  
  
"Faith, he's probably out. That's what single men do. Either that or he has drank himself silly."  
  
Faith glared at him and listened as the line kept ringing. "He wouldn't do that right now. Not while all of this stuff has been happening."  
  
Fred scoffed and walked back down the hallway. "You need to quit babying him Faith! He's a grown man, let him deal with his own problems."  
  
"It is my problem when..." She cut herself off and hung up the phone.  
  
"When?" Fred rolled his eyes as he stared back at his distraught wife.  
  
"Fred, I'm gonna go to his place. I'll be back later okay?" She quickly put her jacket on and walked out the door before Fred had a say in the matter.  
~~~  
  
She quickly jogged up the stairs, her heart racing. For some reason she knew that something had happened to him. She knocked on the door lightly but didn't get a response. She knocked again, only this time louder. The sound from her fist echoed in her head.  
  
"Bosco?!" She pounded on the door harder and harder.  
  
She quickly kicked the door in and noticed him lying on the floor, passed out. There was a picture on his chest. She quickly picked it up and looked at it. It was definitely of Bosco, it looked exactly like him. He must've been 12 in the picture though.  
  
She quickly dialed '911' on her cell phone and gently tapped Bosco's face.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
There was no response. Blood continued to seep out of his nose and cheek and bruises began to form all over his face.  
~~~  
  
Kim and Carlos arrived at his apartment shortly after Faith had called 911. She was surprised to see them since shift change had already taken place.  
  
"You guys working still?"  
  
"Yeah, a double." Kim nodded as she knelt beside an unresponsive Bosco.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" Carlos lifted Bosco's eyelids and checked his pupils.  
  
"I'm guessing that guy that has been targeting cops came to get Bosco." Faith wiped her nose with a Kleenex as she watched them work on him.  
  
"Well, he definitely got hit pretty hard. There is definitely a concussion." Carlos clicked his flashlight off and proceeded to put Bosco on the backboard.  
~~~  
  
Swersky and Detective Larson met up with Faith in the ER waiting room.   
  
"Faith?" Swersky sat beside her.  
  
She looked up from her magazine though she really wasn't reading it. "Yeah?"  
  
"How is he?"  
  
She sighed. "They took x-rays of his back and head. He's got bruises all over his back. His face is pretty beaten up too. He has a hairline fracture in his forehead and one of his vertebrae was knocked out of place. Luckily, that won't affect him, he'll just be in some pain."  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They haven't let me in there yet." She nodded and closed her magazine.  
  
Swersky stood up. "Go home Faith. Get some rest."  
  
"I can't Lieu. There's no way I can sleep now. Oh yeah, this picture was on his chest when I came into his apartment. It is him, I'd say when he was 12 or so."  
  
Swersky looked at the picture and showed it to Larson. "I wonder if the killer thought he had killed Bosco?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "Thank God he didn't though. Maybe Bosco can remember what he looked like and we can solve this."  
  
"We are headed up to his room now."  
~~~  
  
Swersky and Faith walked in the quiet room slowly. The only sounds came from the oxygen machine located to the left of Bosco's bed. His eyes were open but he seemed to be confused.   
  
"Boz?" Faith leaned over his bed, frightened by how beat up his face looked.  
  
"Hi." His voice was raspy.  
  
Swersky stood back. "I'll come back later for the questions, he's too out of it to even know who I am."  
  
Faith nodded and turned her attention back to Bosco.  
  
"Boz, you made it through, you are okay." She smiled and gave a small laugh.  
  
"I feel dead." He gave a weak laugh and began to fall asleep.  
~~~  
  
That morning Faith woke up in a small chair beside Bosco's bed. She was sore from being restricted to a small space. She rubbed her neck and realized Bosco was awake and watching a movie on HBO. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it was 8:30.  
  
"Hey Faith." He lifted his hand off of the bed and smiled at her. His bed was propped to where he could see the TV.  
  
"Well, I can say you look a hell of a lot better today."  
  
He smiled, "I feel better too."  
  
She stared at the bruising under his eyes and around his cheek. "Boz, Swersky is gonna come ask you some questions later today. Are you going to be up for them?"  
  
"I guess I can't avoid them now can I? It's not like I can get up and run away."  
  
Swersky arrived in the hospital room at around 9:45. He knocked on the door and entered the room. He glanced up at the TV and laughed.  
  
"Training Day? Now that is a good movie Bosco."  
  
"Yep, I like it."  
  
Swersky threw the picture of Bosco down on the bed. "That was left on you last night Bosco."  
  
Bosco looked over the picture. "That is my 6th grade picture. Before we get started Lieu, just to save you some time, I didn't see the guy that did this to me."  
  
"So it was a guy?" Swersky took the picture back and placed it in a small manila folder.  
  
"Yeah. The voice sounded like a guy. I don't know many girls that can swing a bat like that."  
  
Swersky leaned against the bed. "You can't remember anything but the voice and the baseball bat?"  
  
Bosco nodded. "Right."  
  
Faith followed Swersky out in the hallway. "Did the doctor mention anything about short term memory loss?" Swersky sighed as he stared back at Faith.  
  
"They said there are apparent signs."  
  
"Let's hope he starts remembering things. Once the killer realizes Bosco is alive he's gonna come back."  
  
Little did Swersky and Faith know, the killer would be back. He meant to leave Bosco alive to make him suffer....  
  
TBC.... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Bosco was released later that day after extensive X rays and back therapy. He walked behind Faith as they exited out the ER doors. She had to drive him because he was still pretty much drugged up from the painkillers.  
  
"So, what did the doctor tell you about outpatient visits?" Faith threw his duffel bag in the back of her truck and stared back at her partner's bruised up face.  
  
Bosco stared at her for a second, letting the words register in his brain. "I have to come back twice a week for back treatments. I'll be on desk duty until he releases me back out on the street. The way I see it, I'll be on desk duty for quite awhile."  
  
"You never know. Just come to treatments and it'll be over before you know it." Faith winked at him and climbed up into the truck.  
~~~  
  
She opened the door to her apartment and allowed Bosco to walk in before her. He smiled when Emily and Charlie greeted him with a small welcome home cake, though it really wasn't his home and he wasn't gone that long.   
  
"Faith, you sure this is okay? I don't wanna put you guys in any danger."   
  
"It's fine Bosco, now eat some cake or the kids will be disappointed." She handed him a small piece of cake but it didn't look to intriguing to him.   
  
"Faith, what are the side effects of this medicine?" He looked down at the chocolate frosting and then back up at her, her smile narrowing down.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I..." Nothing else came out as he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Charlie took a bite of his cake. "He doesn't like our cake?"  
  
Faith smiled. "Of course he does, throwing up is just a side effect of the medicine the doctor gave him. I'm sure he'll eat some when he feels better ok?"  
~~~  
  
Later that night Faith and Bosco sat on the couch and watched some of "Super Troopers" while they waited for Fred to get home. For some reason Bosco wasn't looking forward to seeing him. He always felt uncomfortable around him.  
  
"You know, I might wanna try some of this stuff these cops are doing on this movie." Bosco laughed as he watched two of the State Troopers pull practical jokes on civilians they had pulled over.  
  
Faith giggled. "You have gotta be kidding me. We'd lose our badge for sure."  
  
Bosco's face grew serious through the bruises that were so dark. "Faith, thanks." He drew his attention back to the TV and laughed harder at one of the jokes.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there. You got the ambulance there, you got me medical attention, I just wanted to thank you for that."  
  
Fred interrupted their conversation. He hung his coat up on the coat rack and gave a half ass smile towards Bosco. "You staying here again?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Bosco shrugged.  
  
Faith stood up. "Of course he is, he can't be alone right now."  
  
"Okay, as always, make yourself at home." Fred walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cold beer out of the refrigerator. "Want one?" He held up the empty bottle of Coor's.  
  
Bosco nodded. "No thanks can't have one with the medicine I'm on."  
~~~  
  
Bosco laid on the couch after everyone went to bed and stared at the clock on the VCR. It was 12:45. For some reason it didn't feel right sleeping on Faith's couch. He didn't want the guy who did this to come back and target him, or even worse, the Yokas family. He couldn't live with that on his conscience. He stood up and gained his composure.   
  
He found a small note pad on the refrigerator and wrote a small note letting Faith know where he was.  
  
Faith,  
I went on home. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just didn't want to put you in harm's way all because of me. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Bosco.  
~~~  
  
Bosco sat at his desk after roll call and suddenly felt nauseated. Not from his medicine, but from the huge heaps of paperwork he had in front of him. Swersky popped his head in.   
  
"Bosco, I assigned Faith to a desk too, just to help you. I want all that done by shift change tonight, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Bosco waved at him and smiled as Faith entered.  
  
"Bosco, why did you leave last night?" She tied her hair up out of her face and clicked one of her pens.  
  
"I didn't want that jag off coming back and hurting you or your kids."  
  
"Who says he'll be back Bosco?"  
  
"Obviously his goal is to kill whoever he targets. He's gonna find out I'm not dead." Bosco pointed at his chest and sipped on his coffee that was now turning cold.  
  
"And you have no idea who it could possibly be?"  
  
He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on his head. "The voice sounded so familiar, but like I said, I was half unconscious so it isn't reliable."  
  
"Who did it sound like to you?" Faith's interest was up as she heard the new evidence towards this case.  
  
Bosco's brow creased as he thought. "It could've been a number of people Faith. Another thing that is holding me back is how the hell did they gain access to pictures of me? Those pictures are my mom's. She has always had them locked up in a hope chest in her..." He cut himself off, noticing what he was saying.  
  
"What Bosco?"  
  
He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hello, can I speak to Rose Boscorelli please, thank you."  
  
Faith shot him a puzzled look.  
  
"Hello?" Rose's voice was raspy as she answered the phone from behind her bar.  
  
"Ma, this is Maurice."  
  
"Hey Maurice, what's wrong?" She exhaled white smoke as she spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Ma, has anyone been to your house? Like in your bedroom?"  
  
She laughed. "That's a little personal don't you think?"  
  
"Ma, not like that. I mean, like Mikey or dad, or someone else from the family?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen Mikey in over 3 months and there's no telling where your father is. What's this about?"  
  
Bosco's face grew disappointed. "Nothing, never mind. I'll see you later, bye." He hung up the phone and stared back at Faith. "It's not who I thought it was, I guess."   
~~~  
  
Bosco walked through his apartment parking lot at 11:30, after convincing Faith he would be fine staying alone once again. Every shadow that creeped across the ground made his hair stand on end. Every few seconds he would glance behind himself to make sure no one had been following him.   
  
He walked to his Mustang to get some old clothes that needed to be washed out of it. He turned around and felt a heavy metal bar bang across his back, sending him hard towards the asphalt of the parking lot. He looked up at the man that stood over him, this time getting a good glimpse of who it was.  
  
"Well, well, well, we meet again Maurice." His face was dark as he paced back and forth in front of Bosco. "You don't look so good, I didn't think I kicked your ass that bad."  
  
"I just bruise easy." Bosco's smart-ass mouth overtook him once more.  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
Bosco tried to stand up but was stopped by the man pulling out a .45 glock from inside his jacket.  
  
"I don't think so Maurice."  
  
"What the hell do you want from me man? I haven't done shit to you, I hardly have anything to do with you."  
  
"Hardly is too much. I want you outta my life. You just make it miserable for me and everyone around me." The man pulled out a roll of duct tape and began taping Bosco's arms behind his back. "I hope you shave your arms, because this will hurt like hell when I rip it off."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The man hit him once more with the metal bar, this time knocking Bosco out. "It's a shame we ended up this way Maurice. It's a shame I'm gonna be the one to kill you." 


	8. Chapter Eight

~~Disclaimer: I own nothing!! This is for entertainment purposes only!~~  
  
Bosco's eyes felt heavy as he waited in the crammed up trunk. His body was stiff as he sat there, the tape tugging at the small hairs on his arms and the back of his head. His saliva soaked through the tape over his mouth, causing it to fall off slightly. The only thing he could think about was the cell phone in the back pocket of his pants and the hopes that the man he recognized all to well wouldn't find it.   
  
The air was heavy in the small closed in space. Bosco had never really enjoyed tight spaces since he was a kid. It reminded him too much of when him and Mikey would have to hide from his father when he was on a drunken rage after anyone in his sight.  
  
His body grew sore as his recent injuries began to show even more. His back hurt the worst. He tried pulling his arms apart but the tape wouldn't budge, he must've taped it several times.   
  
Finally, he felt the car come to a stop, jolting him up against the back of the trunk. He heard the door open and footsteps towards the back of the car. He squinted as the man opened the lid, daylight was already beginning to show outside.   
  
"Okay Maurice, climb on out." The man stood over him and watched as Bosco struggled to get out. His legs were so weak that he fell to the ground the moment he hopped out, his lungs taking in the dust that he had stirred up from falling.  
  
Bosco spit out what little tape was left covering his lips. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Stand up." The man picked him up and guided him towards an old warehouse beside an abandoned factory. Bosco looked around, trying to figure out where he was so he could be saved, hopefully.   
  
The man opened the rusty doors of the run down building and guided Bosco up stairs that he didn't trust. He could feel the wood creaking beneath his feet causing his imagination to shoot off ideas of what could happen. He guided Bosco into a small closet area with a metal bar we he handcuffed Bosco to it.  
  
"This is your home until I figure out how I'm gonna kill you. Don't even try to escape; someone will be watching the building at all times. I gotta to runs some errands, be back soon."  
  
Bosco watched him as he walked away. He pulled on the metal bar as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. "Geez, is this the only strong thing in this building?" He pulled again but gave up. He needed to save what energy he had left.   
  
With his free hand he reached for his back pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He opened the cover with his mouth and dialed Faith's number, but got no response from the phone. He looked at the lit up screen and noticed no signal was being collected.  
  
"Shit!" He closed the cover on the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He'd try again later.  
~~~  
  
Faith sent the kids off to school at 7:45 and sat in her quiet apartment, bored out of her mind. She didn't want to go back to bed. She dialed Bosco's home phone number but the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, this is Bosco, after the beep you know what to do."  
  
"Boz, this is Faith. Are you there? Sorry if I woke you, I was just wondering if you want to go grab some breakfast or something. Anyway, call me back when you get this message ok?" She placed the phone back on the cradle and decided to call his cell. That always grabbed his attention.  
  
She listened as the phone rang several times before an automated machine picked up. "We are sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is currently out of your call area. Please hang up and try again later."  
  
Faith looked at the phone and pressed the end button. Where was Bosco that his phone would be out of area?   
~~~  
  
Bosco sat in the closet, the only sounds came from the creaking of the building and the boards beneath him. It was already 2:30 and there was no sign of anyone around him. Too bad he couldn't bust free of the bar or he would've been gone. He heard footsteps up the stairs and his heart began to pound out of his chest.  
  
"Maurice, I brought you some food." The man threw one slice of wheat bread at him. "Enjoy." He smiled as he took a bite of his Snicker's bar.  
  
"No thanks, you can have it back." Bosco's tossed it back with his free hand.  
  
"Ah, you gotta eat Maurice. That's what they used to feed the Jews in concentration camps. They survived."  
  
"Survived? I wouldn't call that surviving." Bosco sighed, wondering if Faith had even noticed that he was missing.  
~~~  
  
Faith walked into the roll call room at 3:00 on the dot and there was still no sign of Bosco anywhere. She felt worried. Sure, Bosco had been late now and then but here lately he was being responsible. Swersky noticed her worrying.  
  
"Faith, any sign of your partner?"  
  
"No Lieu, I haven't seen him. He hasn't called."  
  
"Okay, work a desk until we figure out what is going on." Swersky nodded and walked up to the podium.  
~~~  
  
Faith sat at her desk and stared over at Bosco's empty one. Something wasn't right, she knew of it. All of this happening with the cops being targeted had everyone all jumpy, and now Bosco was missing. She tried to stay positive and think that he just woke up late from a date or something but that wasn't convincing.   
~~~  
  
"Well Maurice, I gotta go again. You be good, I'll be back in a few minutes." The man walked over to Bosco and kicked him in the face, causing Bosco's nose to bleed instantly.   
  
He listened once more and dialed Faith's number when he felt the man was gone. He heard the other end ring and someone pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Faith." His voice was raspy and low.   
  
"Bosco? Where are you?" She stood up.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"What do you mean you aren't sure?"  
  
"All I know is I'm in an old building in the Bronx." He kept his voice a whisper just in case the man was somewhere in the building.  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
"The guy targeting cops, he got me. He caught me off guard last night."  
  
Faith sat back down. "So you know who it is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?" Faith clicked her pen and waited to write down the name on a small note pad.  
  
"It's Mikey."  
  
Faith's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Faith, he caught me off guard. I was getting something outta my car and he came from behind, and now I'm here." Bosco's heart skipped a beat as someone else entered the room, only it wasn't Mikey. He dropped the phone.  
  
"I bet you didn't think I was in on this too, huh Maurice?"  
  
Bosco's heart raced as he stared back at the man he learned to hate and fear so much. His father. He could hear Faith yelling on the other end, but his mind went blank. He quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"Faith! Help me! I'm in an old warehouse beside an abandoned factory in the Bronx! My dad his here too! Help me!"  
  
His father approached him and grabbed the phone. "No need for that. Little Maurice is dead where he sits." He closed the phone cover and threw it hard at Bosco's face. "I should've known you were carrying a phone. I told Mikey over there to search you but I guess he didn't."  
  
Bosco looked over at Mikey who was standing in the threshold of the door, smiling a cocky smile. "It's sad Maurice, we came to this. I bet you thought I was on your team huh?"  
  
"Shut up Michael." His father turned towards Mikey and pulled a gun out. "Say goodbye, you did your job, now the rest is for me." He pulled the trigger and hit Mikey right between the eyes. "Michael was never the smartest." His father nodded.  
~~~  
  
Faith ran into Swersky's office and didn't even knock.  
  
"What's wrong Faith?"  
  
"Lieu, Bosco has been kidnapped. The only information he could give me was he was in the Bronx. We gotta go."  
  
Swersky stood up. "Did he tell you who it was?"  
  
"His father and brother."  
  
Swersky sighed. "Let's get the troops ready." 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Finale

*Note: Bosco's dad's name in this chapter is Gerald. I didn't know his real name so I had to make one up!  
  
Bosco flinched as his dad held the gun up to his face. He stared down the barrel of the gun and back up to his father, meeting his eyes. His mind went blank and all he could think to do was stare up at the man he had grown to hate for so long.  
  
"Why?" Bosco's voice was weak. All he could think to ask was why? Why all of this trouble? Why cause so much pain in everyone's lives?   
  
His father stood up and stood over him. "Why Maurice? You wanna know why? The day I found out your mother was pregnant with you a part of me lost it. I never have wanted kids! Ever! And here she was, standing in the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand. You wanna know how bad I wanted to just hit her and cause her to miscarry? I didn't want you Maurice. I still don't want you."  
  
Bosco coughed. "Well why didn't you?"  
  
"If my life was to be miserable with snot nosed little kids then my destiny was to make yours miserable. That's why we are here today, that's why I'm doing this to you."  
  
Bosco leaned his head up against the wall behind him, wondering where Faith was and listening to the building creak in the background.  
~~  
  
Faith rushed out to her RMP and ran into Cruz in the parking lot. She looked rough, like she'd had a bad week. Faith hardly acknowledged her and kept walking.  
  
"Yokas?!"  
  
Faith turned around quickly. "I'm in a hurry, make it quick huh?"  
  
"What's going on?" Cruz looked at all the cops rushing to get to the Bronx to save a fellow officer.  
  
"Nothing, it concerns the beat cops, not you." Faith gave a fake smile and ran to her car.  
~~  
  
Bosco watched his father as he paced back and forth. He wondered why he hadn't even attempted to kill him yet. The angst was killing him.   
  
"Why did you kill Mikey?" Bosco decided to speak, breaking the eerie silence that filled the air.  
  
"Like I said, I didn't want kids. The plan was to kill you first but him not searching you for that cell phone triggered my temper. You know how that is, losing your temper easily, right?" His father lightly kicked Bosco's leg and smiled. "Too bad you can't do that anymore, you are fixing to die."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Bosco regretted those words the moment they came out of his mouth. Luckily his father's attention was drawn out the window.  
  
"Good, it's about damn time." He looked down on the street, a smile creeping across his face. "Just wait Maurice, this is gonna get even better. I knew today was going to be a good day."  
  
Bosco heard footsteps coming up the rickety stairs and noticed his mother walk into the door, tears soaking her eyes.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"No Maurice, what are you doing to him Gerald?"  
  
Another man walked up behind Rose and pressed the gun hard up against her back. Bosco's stomach jolted as he looked at his mother in harm's way. He jerked his hands away from the metal bar he was contained to but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Why mom! Why mom!!!" Bosco raised his voice as he stared back at his father and the man he had never seen before.  
  
"For having you and Mikey in the first place. Don't you get it Maurice? I never really wanted a family, and here all of you came. All of you damn losers I can't stand to share a last name with."  
  
Bosco's eyes filled with tears as he stared back at his not so great family. His mother kept eye contact with him, her eyes speaking louder than words. "Save me! Save me! Was what Bosco interpreted from her look.  
  
"Dad! Don't kill mom, kill me. This isn't her fault. It's mine. Just please, for once in your life do something to make me proud and kill me instead of her. Could you do that for me, please?" He spoke in a small whisper and kept his eyes on his mother who had begun to cry uncontrollably.   
~~  
  
Swersky road alongside Faith in the RMP, his eyes peeled for old warehouses up next to factories. "He didn't give you any more information Faith?"  
  
"No, none." Doubt began to fill in her mind as she thought of all the possibilities that could happen.   
  
"Faith, stay strong. I need you, you are one of the most levelheaded cops I have."  
  
She nodded, "I know Lieu, I know." Her attention was drawn to an old building next to an abandoned factory. "Lieu, look." She stopped the car and pointed in the direction her gaze was set.   
  
"It's worth a look." He queued his radio. "55 squad, we've approached a possible location of the victim, hold back until notified otherwise." He got out of the car and shut the door quietly, looking up on the old windows to make sure no one was looking down at them.  
~~  
  
Bosco wasn't ready to die but for some reason it only felt right to protect his mother. She didn't deserve this at all. He stared up at his father who now paced in front of him, tapping the gun against his head while he thought.  
  
"Before I kill you I'm gonna make sure you suffer." He kicked Bosco in the stomach, causing Bosco to cough. He shielded his face with the one hand he had free while the painful blows were being applied to his body. He could hear Rose crying in the background.  
  
"Get off him Gerald! Get off! Don't hurt my son!"   
  
Bosco opened his eyes and noticed his father bracing himself to hit his mother. "Don't hit her!!" Bosco yelled loud as Gerald hit him once more, this time across the face with the butt of the .45 Glock that Gerald had been holding this whole time.  
~~  
  
Faith walked to the doors, hearing the painful screams of Bosco coming from the second story of the building. "This is the place, that was Bosco." She talked in a low voice. The yells made her stomach churn. At least she knew he was still alive, but for how long would that be.  
  
"55 squad, this is the place, move into your positions." Swersky looked up the old stairs. "We'll get him, just be patient."  
~~  
  
All Bosco could think about was where Faith was and how much longer he'd be alive. He could feel his warm blood flowing out of his face. His lungs felt closed as he took deep breaths in and out. Gerald cocked the hammer of the gun and shot Bosco in the shoulder.  
  
Bosco felt the warm heat of the bullet penetrate his skin, sending a sharp pain throughout his body. All he could think to do was lay there.  
  
"Why did you shoot him?" Rose pushed at Gerald.   
  
"Because I'm just making him suffer before I kill him, is that okay by you?" He pushed her hard against the wall and turned his attention back to Bosco. "Did that hurt Maurice?"  
  
Faith heard the gunshots. Her heart began to race as they moved up the stairs. She said a silent prayer as the ESU followed behind her.   
  
Gerald didn't see Faith and Swersky walk in the room. Faith had her gun drawn and made eye contact with Bosco. His blood was all over the floor and he looked so tired. Gerald still had no clue the two cops were present behind him.  
  
"This is Maurice Louis Boscorelli, signing off." A gunshot echoed loud in the room and Faith screamed.  
  
Bosco watched as his father fell to the floor, his lifeless body landed in a crouched position on the floor. Faith put her gun back in its holster and ran to Bosco, quickly taking the handcuffs off his wrist.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Bosco gave a dry laugh. "I've been shot, how are you?"  
  
She smiled as she wiped what few tears were left on her face away. "55 David to central, we need an ambulance at this location, we have an officer down."  
  
Rose stood up, her breaths becoming steadier as she looked down at her oldest sun. "Maurice, I'm so sorry."  
  
He pulled her into a huge hug, both of them crying. "I'm so sorry about Mikey mom."  
  
Faith looked over at Mikey who was motionless and already showing signs of rigor mortis. She nodded. "Let's get you guys out of here."  
~~  
  
Bosco was released from Mercy hospital 3 days later.   
  
He walked into the station house at 2:45, his arm in a sling and a smile across his face.   
  
"Bosco, you're back!" Davis shook his hand and smiled. "Glad you are safe man. But damn, your face, that's rough man."  
  
Bosco laughed. The bruises on his face looked worse than the day before but he didn't mind that. He noticed Faith coming down the stairs.  
  
"Faith, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay, roll call room?"   
~~  
  
Bosco sat on a desk and Faith stood up in front of him. "What's up Boz?"  
  
"The department is making me go to counseling again. I guess I need it after all the shit that has happened right?"  
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Are you doing okay?"  
  
"My shoulder hurts like hell but I'm fine."  
  
She shook her head no. "I mean, with Mikey's death and all."  
  
"I'm fine. His funeral is tomorrow, I'd like you to be there."  
  
"Of course Boz, I'll be there."  
~~  
  
Bosco couldn't hold back his tears as he watched the casket of his brother's being lowered into the grave. Though he was in on the plan to kill him, Bosco was going to miss him. Flashbacks of their childhood flashed before his eyes. The nights Bosco would protect Mikey, the times they'd joke around and play fight.   
  
He looked at Faith. "Thanks Faith. You were there for me. You saved me." He nodded and stared back down at the casket. "I'm not good at this type of thing, but I owe you."  
  
"You don't owe me anything Bosco. I know you'd do the same for me, that's all that matters. That's payback enough for me."  
  
Bosco got up and began to walk away from the cemetery. Mikey and Gerald Boscorelli were gone, but the memories were here in his mind to stay. He looked up at the gray sky as he walked down the sidewalk. God watched over him, but Faith saved him. He waved to her as he crossed the street, the memories of the past few weeks lingering over his head.  
  
The End 


End file.
